finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleaver (weapon)
.]] Cleaver , also known as Kitchen Knife, Chef's Knife, Carving Knife, Knife, Spoon, and Hocho, is a recurring throwing weapon and dagger in the series. It is usually the most powerful throwing weapon in the games it appears in, while being a high-powered dagger or knife in other games. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Kitchen Knife is the most powerful throwing weapon, inflicting an instant 9,999 damage to any target regardless of defense (but can still miss against certain enemies). It can only be obtained from Sheila in Fabul after hitting Yang with the Frying Pan before going to the Red Moon. It has an attack of 255 and accuracy of 99. In the 3D versions, Knife has an attack power of 999 with an accuracy of 999 making it the most powerful weapon. If Golbez is hacked into the party, he'll be able to equip it. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Kitchen Knife is the most powerful throwing weapon, providing 255 Attack and 99% Accuracy. It can only be obtained from defeating Orthros in the Depths. Final Fantasy VIII Chef's Knife is an item that can be dropped or stolen from any leveled Tonberry, by Card Modding a Tonberry card, or by Card Modding a Tonberry King card. Chef's Knife can be refined into either 20 AP Ammo or 30 Death spells. Final Fantasy XI The Hocho , a very valuable and sought-after Katana equippable only by Ninjas of level 57 or higher, is rarely dropped by the tonberry ninja Notorious Monster Sozu Sarberry. Besides its weapon damage of 30 with a delay of 227, it offers one very unique bonus: +3 to cooking skill. Since no other job can wield anything comparable, in Vana'diel ninjas make the best chefs. The Orobon NM Nuhn may drop another ninja-only katana, the Oninohocho . It requires level 73, has damage 30, delay 227, and offers +4 Evasion and +2 Enmity. Finally, the Thinker NM Ruminator in Abyssea drops the strongest chef's knife of them all, the Hochomasamune . It too is a ninja-only katana, requiring level 80 to wield and possessing damage 45, delay 222, and giving bonuses of +10 to DEX and 10% Fast Cast. Bravely Second: End Layer Carving Knife is a dagger that provides 23 P.ATK, 95 Aim, 3 Critical, and deals 50% more damage to beasts. It can be bought in Yunohana for 2450 pg. Dissidia Final Fantasy Cleaver is a level 99 thrown weapon that provides -40 Bravery, +68 Attack, and EX Force Absorption +30%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 31,920 gil, Fuma Shuriken, and Beastlord Fang x5. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Cleaver is a level 100 thrown weapon that provides -40 Bravery, +69 Attack, -1 Defense, and EX Force Absorption +10%. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 202,640 gil, Fuma Shuriken, Wing Edge, and an Omega Skeleton. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FF4-Knife.png|Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES/PSX/GBA) and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). FFIV DS Knife.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Mythril Knife.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFBE Kitchen Knife.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Throwing